A l'épreuve du temps
by Layriana
Summary: Quinn Fabray a une spécificité depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Mais ça ne l'a jamais plus préoccupée que ça. Contrairement à l'arrivée de Rachel Berry. Qui va perturber ce qu'elle pensait savoir, tout en amenant réponses aux questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée. (non, la spécificité n'est pas l'homosxualité aha- Faberry, avec la participation de Brttany)


Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon, voilà le début d'une nouvelle fiction, dans l'univers de Glee mais avec un peu de fantastique. Je l'avais imaginé entant que OS mais le destin a voulu que « Non mdr tg ».

« Quinn ? » Je tourne ma tête vers la voix m'interpellant. Une cigarette est pointée vers moi, je longe du regard le bras tendu vers moi pour finalement tomber sur celui indifférent de ma meilleure amie. Je prends la cigarette, marmonnant un merci et la cale entre mes lèvres avant de me pencher vers la brune qui brûle le bout de ma cigarette à l'aide de son briquet rose. Je me redresse. En inspirant la fumée toxique qui traverse ma trachée. J'observe mon amie, qui regarde son briquet d'un air perplexe et désespérée. Un sourire étire mes lèvres alors que la fumée y sort.

« Brittany ? » Je demande en visant le briquet, mal assorti au style de Santana.

Celle-ci me réponde seulement avec un « Mh » affirmatif et acerbe, rangeant le briquet dans son soutien-gorge. Un silence suivit.

« Je pense réintégrer les cheerios. Lui je l'informai pour meubler le silence. Elle tourne vers moi un regard amusé et moqueur avant de me gratifier d'un look up and down.

-Tu vas avoir du mal à revenir avec des poumons noirs. Dit-elle, en montrant la cigarette d'un geste de la tête.

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'est toi qui m'as offerte une cigarette !

-J'ai jamais dis que je voulais que tu reviennes. » Finit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Je regarde ma cigarette. Oui, il faudra que je me remettes à niveau si je veux redevenir cheerleader et surtout, capitaine. Un silence se réinstalle. Et j'observe la brune d'un air lointain en tirant mécaniquement sur la cigarette. Elle sort de la boîte à gant devant moi un gloss légèrement rosi qu'elle se dépose sur ses lèvres en se regardant dans le rétroviseur. J'émets un ricanement, explicitement moqueur.

« Quoi ? Me demande t-elle défensivement en me lançant un regard hautain, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est la fin des cours et tu te remaquilles.. Pour quoi ? Pour rentrer chez toi ? Tu te fais belle pour tes parents ?

-Faut que tu saches, Fabray, que, moi, je ne me limite pas à être canon qu'entre 8h et 18h. Parce que ça, chérie, c'est H24, 7jours sur 7, j'ai une réputation à tenir. » Conclue t-elle en montrant de ses mains son corps, accompagné d'une ondulation. Pendant toute son explication j'avais un large sourire, et sa gestuel me fait éclater d'un rire roque à cause de la cigarette, elle sourit en retour. Je souffle et tapote sur la cigarette, les cendres s'écrasant sur le bitume, j'ai le bras posé sur l'encadrement de la vitre baissée.

« Et puis, continue t-elle à la fin de mon rire, je ne me fais pas belle que pour mes parents, j'ai un rencart ce soir. » Dit-elle avec un air suffisant en fermant son gloss et le mettant sur le tableau de bord. Mon sourcil se leve de lui même. Elle défet sa queue de cheval et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Un rencart du nom de... Brittany ? Elle stoppe son geste et me lance un regard noir et accusateur, qui ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire malicieux.

-La cigarette a vraiment bousiller ton cerveau. Répondit elle en se reconcentrant sur son reflet. C'est un footballer que je compte bien ajouter à ma liste. Elle a son petit balancement de tête qui trompe son ton fier et me fait comprendre qu'elle ment.

-Bien sûr. Dis-je ironiquement en regardant par l'ouverture de la vitre et tirant une bouffé sur la cigarette, mon sourire toujours présent.

-Vas-y Fabray, sois tu t'exprimes clairement soit tu fermes ta gueule avec ton ton sarcastique. Raille-t-elle. _Bien, elle l'aura voulu._

-Footballer ou pas, tu es folle amoureuse de Brittany. »

Alors qu'elle se penche pour ranger son gloss, elle se bloque et me regarde avec de grands yeux choqués. Je lève mes sourcils l'air de dire « n'est ce pas ? ».

« De la merde. Tu dis que des conneries. Elle tend son bras pour atteindre la poignet de la boîte à gant où ranger son gloss.

-Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. J'élance ma main vers la sienne.

-Quoi ? Putain, non Quinn fais pas.. »

La main fermement agrippée sur son avant-bras, je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre la fin de ses lamentations. Mon dos se redresse subitement, me plaquant contre le siège, j'inspire une grande bouffé d'oxygène et ma vue devient de plus en plus flou jusqu'à s'éteindre.

Je suis debout, dans le salon de Santana. Tout est en noir et blanc mais net, je baisse mes yeux vers mes mains, comme d'habitude, pour m'assurer que je suis, moi, bien en couleur, c'est le cas. C'est donc, une vision du futur et non une pensée présente de Santana.

Devant moi, la table de Santana est recouverte d'une nappe blanche sobrement mais joliment décorée. Mais personne n'y est assis ce qui me rend perplexe, de plus, je n'entends aucun bruit, je fronce les sourcils. Je remarque que le micro-onde indique 20H16.

« Merde, merde, merde » Entend-je en écho lointain.

Puis des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre de l'escalier à ma gauche, suivit d'une Santana en robe courte, moulante et bleue clair et en talons qui déboule de l'escalier avec difficulté, se répétant à elle-même le juron précédent. Je lève les sourcils devant sa tenue. _Elle est tout le temps à fond comme ça pour ses rencarts ?_ Elle ouvre avec violence le four d'où y échappe de la fumée, ce qui la fait tousser et de nouveau jurer, en espagnol cette fois-ci. Elle prend le premier torchon qui lui vient et sort le plat du four. Je vois de mon point de vue que ce qu'elle a préparé était, en effet, un peu brûlé.

« Putain ! » s'exclame t-elle, toujours en écho, en posant violemment le plat sur le plan de travail. _Bah oui mais tu sais autant que moi que tu es nul en cuisine._ J'entends au loin, la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Elle se fige un moment, avant de ranger le torchon et d'ouvrir une fenêtre. Elle se positionne devant le miroir qui est juste à côté de moi. Bien sûr, comme c'est une vision, elle ne me voit pas. Contrairement à moi, qui remarque ses traits de visage tirés par le stresse et l'anxiété, elle arrange précipitamment ses mèches de cheveux bien que sa chevelure soit parfaite. _Elle est toujours aussi stressée pour ses rencarts ?_ Tout cela ne ressemble pas à un simple rencart avec un footballer à rajouter à sa liste de conquêtes. Après s'être retouchée, elle respire profondément et lisse sa robe.

« Brittany. » Commenee t-elle. A l'entente de son ton employé, je comprends que ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'elle fait cela, répéter devant son miroir. Je lève un sourcil.

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis longtemps... Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grands, elle va dire ce que je pense ?! C'est quelque chose que je contiens en moi depuis trop long... »

La sonnerie l'interrompe. Elle jette un regard derrière elle avant de se passer la main sur son front.

« Je suis vraiment dans la merde. J'arrive déjà pas à le dire à voix haute... » Un élan de compatis me prend devant son air si faible.

« Brittany, répète t-elle, je t'aime. »

Mon visage doit imbibé de stupeur tellement l'entendre dire ces mots me semble irréel. En plus du fait que j'ai une vision du futur.

Sur ce, toute la scène à laquelle j'avais assisté se rembobine à une vitesse folle alors que, dans mes oreilles, un son strident augmente en crescendo pour finalement être ma seule stimulation sensorielle car, à la fin du rembobinement, je ne voit plus que du noir. Le bruit me casse les oreilles. J'ai l'impression qu'une force inconnue m'oblige à fermer les yeux, puis, soudainement, le bruit cesse et quelque chose bloque ma gorge, m'empêchant de respirer et je commence à suffoquer, j'essaye de tousser, en vain. Puis, j'entends au loin, comme une voix d'ange, un :

« Tu fais chier, reviens tout de suite parmi moi. »

C'est à ces doux mots que mes yeux s'ouvrent précipitamment. La lumière m'aveugle un moment, je me penche violemment en avant, la main entre la poitrine et la gorge expulsant l'air que j'avais pris juste avant ma vision. Ce qui me fait tousser longuement.

« La cigarette te réussit vraiment pas. » Me fait-elle en me donnant de légères et inutiles tapes sur le dos. Je lui lance juste un regard noir.

Après plusieurs et longues secondes à tousser, je me redresse enfin, respirant à fond, je regarde ma main. Merde, j'ai dû faire tomber ma cigarette dehors. Puis je tourne ma tête vers Santana, qui semble attendre ce que j'ai à dire, elle a une mine feignant l'impatience mais je vois ses sourcils se rejoindre légèrement en une mine apeurée, comme quand je l'ai vu dans ma vision.

« Joueur de football, hein ? Rien d'autre que quelqu'un à rajouter sur la liste ? » Santana ferme les yeux et retroussant ses lèvres, se positionnant contre le dossier.  
Comme il avait été prévu, elle me conduit chez moi avant de rentrer chez elle. Le voyage avait été plutôt silencieux. Plus spécifiquement, Santana avait été silencieuse. Je n'avais pas osé poser trop de questions, sachant que ça allait juste empirer la situation et encourager le renfermement de mon amie sur elle-même. Puis je m'en serai voulu si ça avait eut de mauvaises conséquences sur son rendez-vous avec Brittany. D'ailleurs cette dernière est au courant que c'en ai un ? C'était le genre de question que je mourrais d'envie de lui poser mais je m'étais tût. Devant sa voiture, la vitre baissée ainsi que mon torse, je lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour son rencard avec un ton encourageant mais pas moins sarcastique. Elle m'avait fusillée du regard en grommelant quelque chose puis avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

J'étais maintenant devant la glace. La teinte de rose de mes cheveux était devenue fade avec le temps. Je passai une main dans ces même cheveux. Ca m'étonnerai que la coach me reprenne si je ne me refais pas blonde, et ce n'est pas non plus comme si le rose allait me manquer. Je me demandais vraiment qu'est ce qui m'était passé par la tête. Je pourrais teindre mes cheveux autant de fois que je le souhaiterai, mettre autant de noir et de de trou dans mes habits, mon reflet dans le miroir ne me ferait penser rien de plus qu'à une tumblr girl, mais sûrement pas à ce que je suis. Cela dit, je ne sais pas non plus qui je suis. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air aussi confiante que je ne suis pas une autre adolescente perdue comme tout les autres. Mais, à cette banale recherche de soi dont les plus vieux font encore peut-être les frais, s'ajoute cette..particularité. Cette spécificité m'est à présent plutôt familière bien qu'étrangère. Je ne sais pas d'où ce pouvoir vient et je pense ne jamais le savoir, et cela ne me préoccupe pas spécialement l'esprit. Pour preuve, j'ai ce don depuis le plus longtemps que je me souvienne, il ne m'a jamais été un handicap et ne m'a jamais fait de tort. Petite, je n'y prêtais pas tellement attention et prenais les visions comme elles venaient sans y voir aucune anomalie. Je n'étais pas trop le genre de fillette à me comparer aux autres ni mon monde à ceux des adultes. C'était jusqu'à peu, lorsque j'ai connu Santana, que je me suis mise à me poser des questions. En effet, étant la première à prendre ce que je disais au sérieux, elle m'a fait remarquer, judicieusement, que mon don était incroyable. La latina et Brittany sont les deux seules à être au courant de ma partie..surnaturelle. Je ne pense pas l'avoir par mes parents, étant donné leur condescendance quand je leur racontais mes visions il y a quelques années.

Justement, je devrai arrêter de traîner dans la salle de bain et descendre pour me mettre à table. Je descends les escaliers. Mes Doc Martens que je n'avais pas encore enlevés font un boucan pas possible et j'image déjà la voix cristalline de ma mère m'ordonner de les enlever. Pourtant, arrivée dans la salle à manger, ils sont déjà assis à table, mangeant en silence. Bizarre. Mes sourcils se rejoignent. Ma mère me remarque.

« Oh Quinnie. Viens, il y a un plat dans le frigo qui t'attend »

Toujours en les dévisageant je me dirige vers le dit frigo. A l'intérieur, juste en face de mon nez, se trouve une assiette avec du plastique protégeant les restes de nourriture de l'odeur du frigo. Des restes ? Je me retourne vers ma famille. Des restes ? Depuis quand ? A chaque repas ma mère nous prépare un putain de festin comme si on allait accueillir la Reine d'Angleterre et là...du réchauffé. Je prends le plat et referme le frigo. Fixant toujours ma mère en me dirigeant vers le micro-onde. Elle continue de manger, mon père faist de même. Putain de bordel de merde, c'est quoi tout ça ? Il y a eut un décès ? Est ce que si je me mets à fumer ma mère va me proposer de la beuh ? Parce que ça serait pas plus étrange que ce qu'il est entrain de se passer. J'enlève le filme plastique et insère l'assiette dans le micro-onde puis le fait marcher. Je me retourne et m'appuie contre la table de travail, les bras croisés.

« On peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Mes parents lèvent leurs yeux de leur assiette et me regardent du coin de l'oeil. Pourquoi vous êtes si silencieux ? Pourquoi on mange les restes d'hier ? Je n'obtiens aucune réponse. Maman, regarde, j'ai gardé mes chaussure, je vais dégueulasser le carrelage. » Ma phrase se meurt dans le silence. Elle m'aurait reprochée mon langage mais rien ne se passe. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et je me retourne, j'ouvre le micro-onde et prend l'assiette ainsi que des couverts. Je regarde mes parents et le silence environnent.

« Putain.. » Puis je contourne la table et vais vers les escaliers. J'entends ma mère inspirer et commencer à dire quelque chose. Je m'arrête et la regarde. Mon père a sa main posée sur la sienne. Il fait non de la tête, ma mère baisse la sienne avec un air désespéré au visage. Mon père tourne son regard vers moi, on échange un contact visuel comme on n'avait jamais eut auparavant puis il se reconcentre sur son assiette. Je monte dans ma chambre.

J'ai des visions. Je vois le futur et les pensées des gens mais ce qui vient de se passer est la chose la plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vécu.


End file.
